testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
TNM textos examinados Génesis a Jó
Textos de Génesis * Génesis 1:1 - "No princípio Deus criou [ hebr. bará, significa criar, trazer à existencia, formar ] os céus e a terra." Foi Deus - a Causa, que trouxe à existência o Universo e suas leis - a Consequência. Em 1927, o astrofísico belga Pe. George Lemaitre propôs a Teoria do Big Bang - a Grande Explosão. Em 1929, Edwin Hubble descobriu evidências de um Universo em Evolução. Em 1948, inspirado na teoria de Albert Einstein, o físico russo norte-americano George Gamow desenvolveu a teoria do Big Bang. Segundo esta, o Universo teve origem em gigantescas concentrações de energia, gerando uma expansão que dura até hoje. Terá surgido entre 15 e 20 bilhões de anos atrás. A idade da Terra foi determinada em 4,6 bilhões de anos. * A preparação da Terra para a Vida Humana decorreu ao longo de seis "dias" criativos. Embora não esteja expressa em termos científicos, a sequência dos eventos criativos é lógica e cientificamente exata. No primeiro dia, Deus fez que a luz solar [ hebr. ’ohr ] penetrasse na densa atmosfera primitiva da Terra. No segundo dia, Deus teve início a formação da atual atmosfera terrestre. No terceiro dia, Deus fez emergir os continentes do oceano único. Em seguida, trouxe à existência a vegetação, "segundo a sua espécie". A fotossíntese fez que a atmosfera ficasse respirável. No quarto dia, o Sol, a Lua e as estrelas [ hebr. ma ’ohr´, "luzeiros" ou fonte de luz ], tornaram-se visíveis na superfície da Terra. No quinto dia, Deus trouxe à existência os animais marinhos e as aves, "segundo a sua espécie". Finalmente, no sexto dia, Deus trouxe a existência os animais terrestres, "segundo a sua espécie". No fim do sexto dia, Deus trouxe à existência os primeiros humanos. A duração de cada "dia" [ hebr. yom ] criativo não é um período de tempo de 24 horas, mil anos ou 7 mil anos. Segundo a STV, cada "dia" criativo têm a duração de 7 mil anos. * Génesis 1:2 - No princípio, "a Terra mostrava ser sem forma e vazia, e havia escuridão sobre a superfície da água de profundeza; e a força ativa de Deus movia-se [ ou pairava ] por cima da superfície das águas [ do oceano único ]." (TNM) A descrição da condições da Terra precede o primeiro dia criativo. O hebr. we rúahh significa "o espírito". A TNM traduz por "a força ativa". Segundo a STV, o Espírito Santo de Deus é a Sua força ativa, não uma pessoa Divina. * Génesis 2:4 - "Esta é uma história dos céus e da terra no tempo em que foram criados, no dia em que Jeová Deus fez a terra e o céu." (TNM) Outras traduções rezam: "Esta é a origem da criação dos céus e da Terra. Quando o SENHOR Deus fez a Terra e os céus". (MC) "Estas são as gerações dos céus e da terra quando foram criados, no dia em que o Senhor Deus fez a terra e os céus". (KJV) Sua tradução do hebraico: "Esta é a origem [ אֵלֶּה תוֹלְדוֹת, sua transliteração: el leh tovldovt ] dos céus e da terra [ הַשָּׁמַיִם וְהָאָרֶץ, sua transliteração: ha shamayim ve ha 'aretz ], no dia em que foram criados [ sua transliteração: be hib bare 'am be yovm, lit. "nos dias da criação" ], YHWH Deus fez terra e do céu [ sua transliteração: YHWH Elohím asovt eretz ve shamayim ]." * Génesis 1:27; 2:7-8 - "Jeová [ YHWH ] Deus passou a formar o homem do pó do solo e a soprar nas suas narinas o fôlego de vida, e o homem veio a ser uma alma [ hebr. néfesh, gr. psykhé ] vivente. Além disso, Jeová Deus plantou um jardim no Éden, do lado do oriente, e ali pôs o homem que havia formado." (TNM) Em sentido literal, né.fesh exprime a ideia de um "ser que respira" e cuja vida é sustentada pelo sangue. Alma, deriva do lat. anǐma, refere-se ao princípio que dá movimento ao que é vivo, o que é animado ou o que faz mover. O mesmo termo é usado para os animais. Segundo o relato, o Homem não teve pré-existência no domínio espiritual e não é resultado da evolução de primatas. * A crença na imortalidade da alma humana chegou aos judeus através do contato com a filosofia grega e principalmente através de Platão (427-347 AEC), seu principal expoente. A partir do 2° século EC, os primitivos filósofos cristãos adotaram este ensino. Segundo o conceito católico, a alma é criada por Deus e implantada no corpo por ocasião da concepção. Crêem na ressurreição do corpo, em vez da ressurreição da alma. Na Doutrina Espírita, o ser humano é um Espírito (entidade) com corpo físico. Na morte, liberta-se do corpo físico retornando ao Mundo dos Espíritos. Para o hinduísmo, budismo e os espíritas, o ciclo de reencarnação da alma é o caminho do Espírito para atingir a perfeição e união com o Divino. * Adão, em hebr. Adam, significa homem "feito da terra", terrestre. Parece derivar de Adamah, "terra arável". Segundo Génesis, é o progenitor do gerero humano. Em sentido figurado, designa a humanidade em geral, a espécie humana, o género humano. (A Enciclopédia Judaica, Vol. 1, pág. 179) * Entre 15 mil e 10 mil AEC, no período Mesolítico, a Terra começava a adquirir suas caraterísticas atuais, com o fim da última Era Glacial. Civilizações na Mesopotâmia (Tigre e Eufrates), Egito, Núbia, Síria-Palestina, Anatólia, Arménia, planaltos do Irão, Índia (Vale do Indo) e na China (Vale Amarelo). * Génesis 2:18, 21-23 - "E Jeová Deus prosseguiu, dizendo: Não é bom que o homem continue só. Vou fazer-lhe uma ajudadora como complemento dele. ... fez cair um profundo sono sobre o homem, e, enquanto ele dormia, tirou-lhe uma das costelas e fechou então a carne sobre o seu lugar. E da costela que havia tirado do homem, Jeová Deus passou a construir uma mulher e a trazê-la ao homem." (TNM) * Génesis 6:1-4 - "os filhos do verdadeiro Deus [ ou "anjos", na LXX ] começaram a notar as filhas dos homens, que elas eram bem parecidas; e foram tomar para si esposas ... Naqueles dias veio a haver os nefilins na terra, ... elas lhes deram filhos; eles eram os poderosos [ hebr. hag gibborím; "gigantes", na Vg ] da antiguidade, os homens de fama." (TNM) O relato afirma que seres espirituais materializaram-se e tiveram filhos com mulheres terrestres. Isto corresponde aos relatos mitológicos de deuses (anjos) e semideuses (filhos dos anjos). Alguns creem que "os filhos de Deus" são os descendentes de Sete, filho de Adão. E que estes começaram a notar "as filhas dos homens", os descendentes de Caim. ** Os filhos dos anjos decaídos foram chamados de Nefilins. Este nome deriva da forma causativa do verbo nefal, significa "que fazem os outros cair" ou derrubadores. Eles terão morrido afogados no Dilúvio bíblico. Seus pais angélicos desmaterializam-se, tornando-se de novo seres espirituais. São identificados na Bíblia como sendo anjos decaídos, qualificados de "espíritos impuros" ou "demónios". (II Pedro 2:4; Judas 6) Veja Espíritos. * Génesis 10:9 - "Apresentou-se como poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová [ YHWH ]. É por isso que há um ditado: Igual a Ninrode [ ou Nimrud, hebr. himrid, rebelar ], poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová." (TNM) "Foi um valente caçador diante do SENHOR, e daí a expressão: Como Nimerod, valente caçador diante do SENHOR." (MC) A expressão "diante de", em hebr. lif néh, significa oposição, rebelião, desafio a alguém ou a alguma coisa. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1990, pág. 91) Textos de Êxodo a Deutronómino * Êxodo 3:14 - "Mostrarei Ser" (TNM), em vez da tradução usual "Eu Sou" (MC), no presente do indicativo. O tetragrama YHWH aparece 6.828 vezes no AT. Deriva do verbo hebr. היה, HaYaH, que significa "Ser". Ele afirma a Sua existência eterna e revela Sua identidade de um modo progressivo. O Deus de Abraão é YHWH, o Deus Todo-poderoso [ hebr. El Shadday ]. "Aquele que é, e que era, e que vem". (Génesis 17:1; Êxodo 3:6; 6:3; Revelação 1:8; 4:11) Os trinitários associam este texto com a afirmação de Jesus Cristo em João 8:58. Êxodo 20:7 proíbe apenas todo o uso desrespeitoso do Nome de Deus [ promessas impensadas, falsos juramentos, blasfémia ], não a sua pronúncia. (Génesis 4:1, 26) YHWH foi substituído pela palavra "Senhor" [ hebr. Adonay; gr. Kiríos ]. Assim, Jesus Cristo é chamado de "Senhor" [ gr. Kiríos ] no NT, aparece impropriamente como sendo o verdadeiro Deus ou o Deus Todo-poderoso. ** Os eruditos em hebraico garantem que a pronúncia correta é "YaHWeH" ou "Javé", em vez de JeHoWaH ou Jeová. Para a STV, os cristãos do 1º século conheciam e divulgavam o Nome Divino a outros. (Atos 2:21; 15:14; Romanos 10:13-15) Não importa nosso idioma, a STV ensina que é importante que usemos respeitosamente o Seu nome, conheçamos o seu significado e vivamos em harmonia com o que ele representa. A Santa Sé determinou que não se deve usar a grafia YaHWeH ou Javé nas traduções bíblicas católicas. Não se deve usar a pronúncia YaHWeH ou Javé na liturgia, orações e cânticos. O tetragrama YHWH deve ser substituído pelas expressões substitutas "Deus" [ hebr. Elohím; gr. Theós ] ou "Senhor" [ hebr. Adonay; gr. Kiríos ]. No caso de Adonay YHWH, se deve usar "Senhor Deus". (Catecismo da Igreja Católica; Joseph Ratzinger, Jesus de Nazaré, A Esfera dos Livros, Lisboa, 2007, pág. 189-93, 424-435; Carta da Congregação para o Culto Divino e a Disciplina dos Sacramentos a todas as conferências episcopais de 11/9/2008) * Êxodo 22:22-23 - "E caso homens briguem entre si, e eles realmente firam uma mulher grávida e deveras saiam os filhos dela [ parto prematuro ], mas não haja acidente fatal, sem falta se lhe deve impor uma indemnização segundo o que o dono da mulher lhe impuser; e ele tem de dá-la por intermédio dos magistrados [ anciãos da cidade ]. Mas se acontecer um acidente fatal, então terás de dar alma por alma ..." (TNM) As traduções enfatizam que o "acidente fatal" se aplica à mulher grávida. Isto concorda com os códigos legislativos de Hamurábi, hitita e assírio. (João Rinaldi, Introdução à Leitura da Bíblia, Livraria Tavares Martins, Porto, 1970, pág. 192) Segundo a STV, o "acidente fatal" aplica-se tanto à morte materna como à morte do feto. * Números 1:52 - "cada homem junto à sua divisão três tribos". (TNM) A palavra hebr. dighlóh, que deriva de déghel, tem o significado de "estandarte", "bandeira" ou "insígnia" de uma cooperação. Não há nada que prove que as tribos de Israel usavam estandartes, bandeiras ou insígnias. O contexto se refere à organização no acampamento de Israel. (Números 2) Textos livros histórios proféticos * Juízes 6:3 - A respeito de uma filisteia de Timná, Sansão fez o seguinte pedido a seu pai: "Obtém-me só esta". (TNM) Na TNM ed. inglês, reza: "Get just her for me". Outras traduções traduzem por "trazei [ ou buscai ] ela para mim". A tradução literal a partir do hebr. diz: "Ela trazei para mim" (em inglês, "Her get for me"), expressando um sentido imperativo e enfático. * Salmos 110:1 - "Disse o SENHOR [ hebr. Adonay, expressão substituta para YHWH ] ao meu senhor: "Senta-te à minha direita, e Eu farei dos teus inimigos um estrado para os teus pés." (MC) O "meu senhor" refere-se ao rei do antigo Israel. Compare com aplicação feita em Atos 2:34-36. * Isaías 7:14 - "Eis que a própria donzela [ hebr. almah ] ficará realmente grávida e dará à luz um filho, e ela há de chamá-lo pelo nome de Emanuel". (TNM) O hebr. almah significa "moça jovem" sem implicar que seja virgem ou não. Não é usado o hebr. betulah, que significa "virgem" em sentido fisíco, integridade do hímen. Compare com aplicação feita em Mateus 1:23. Emanuel, hebr. Himmanu-El, significa "Connosco está Deus" ou Deus Connosco. * Jeremias 25:10-12 e 29:10 contem a profecia dos setenta anos. "E toda esta terra [ de Judá ] terá de tornar-se um lugar devastado, um assombro, e estas nações [ em redor de Judá ] terão de servir ao rei de Babilónia [ Império Neo-babilónico ] por setenta anos. E terá de acontecer que, quando tiverem cumprido setenta anos, ajustarei contas com o rei de Babilónia e com aquela nação [ 5/6 de outubro de 539 AEC ]. ... De acordo com o cumprimento de setenta anos em Babilónia, voltarei minha atenção para vós [ judeus ], e vou confirmar para convosco a minha boa palavra por trazer-vos de volta a este lugar [ no 1.º ano de Ciro II ]." (TNM) * "setenta anos em Babilónia". (TNM) O texto massorético diz: בבל במשך שבעים שנה. Sua transliteração é: l bbl shboim shne, lit. "para Babilónia setenta anos". (John Kohlenberger III, NVI Interlinear hebraico-inglês do Antigo Testamento, Casa Publicadora Zondervan, Grand Rapids, 1979; James Strong, Nova Concordância Exaustiva da Bíblia) Veja Daniel 9:2 e II Crónicas 36:20-21. Não é o período do Exílio dos judeus conforme a STV ensina. É o período da dominação do Império Neo-babilónico - de 609 AEC a 539 AEC. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, ed. português, 2008; O que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina, 2005, pág. 215) * Daniel 9:24 - Declara que "setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo [ judeus ] e sobre a tua cidade santa [ Jerusalém ], para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos." (TNM) A palavra hebr. para semana, shabû'a, significa um "período de sete". (Levítico 25:3-4, 8-9) O texto hebr. diz "setenta períodos de sete" foram determinados. São interpretadas pela STV como sendo 70 semanas de anos x 7 ou 490 anos. * Daniel 9:25-26 - "saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém". No mês de nisã no 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I, Neemias foi autorizado a viajar até Jerusalém, para reconstruir a cidade, erguer as muralhas e colocar os portões. (Neemias 1:1; 2:1; 7:1; Daniel 9:27) O Templo já havia sido reconstruído e inaugurado. (Esdras 6:15) Xerxes I foi assassinado a 14 de agosto de 465 AEC. Artaxerxes, seu filho, sucedeu-lhe como rei. Seu 20.º ano foi em 445/444 AEC. A tabuinha astronómica VAT 5047 fixou 454 AEC no seu 11.º ano de reinado. A STV ensina que o 20º ano de Artaxerxes foi em 475 AEC, contrariando todas as evidências históricas. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, ed. português, 2008; O Que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina, 2005, pág. 197; Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1990, pág. 582-5) * "desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas." (TNM) Isto é interpretado pela STV como sendo sessenta e nove semanas - 7 semanas ou 49 anos + 62 semanas ou 434 anos, ou seja, 483 anos. Segundo Lucas 3:1, 21-23, o Messias [ "o Ungido", gr. Christo ] apareceu no "15.º ano de Tibério César". Tibério foi imperador em 18 de setembro. (Tácito, Anais, Livro I, Cap. 8) O seu 15.º ano vai de setembro de 28 EC a setembro de 29 EC. Os 483 anos são anos lunares. Cada ano lunar tem 360 dias. Isso corresponderá a 473 anos solares, ou seja, de 445 AEC a 29 EC. Parece existir uma primeira aplicação à morte do Sumo-sacerdote Onias III [ "o Ungido" ] e a profanação do altar do Templo por Antioco IV, Rei da Síria. * Malaquias 3:8-10 - "Porventura roubará o homem terreno a Deus? ... Nas décimas partes e nas contribuições. ... Trazei todas as décimas partes à casa do depósito para que venha a haver alimento na minha casa; e experimentai-me, por favor, neste respeito, disse Jeová [ YHWH ] dos exércitos, se eu não vos abrir as comportas dos céus e realmente despejar sobre vós uma bênção até que não haja mais necessidade." (TNM) O dizímo ou "décima parte", era um requisito obrigatório para o antigo Israel. A terra de Israel e todas as suas produções pertenciam a YHWH. A Lei Moisaica obrigava que os israelitas a sustentar o serviço dos levitas. Os levitas não-sacerdotais davam o dizímo ao sacerdotes araónicos. (Números 18:21, 24, 25-29) Não se tornou requisito obrigatório para os cristãos. O primeiro registro sobre o dízimo é encontrado em Génesis 14:20. É um ato de reconhecimento e gratidão. Saiba Mais * Bíblia Hebraica de Kittel (BHK) * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS) * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR) * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em inglês * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * [http://logoshp.6te.net/TJesttntm5.htm Um estudo sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], por Rev. Jack Howell, trad. por Emerson H. Oliveira Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia Categoria:Doutrinas